Tutor
by MisaMai
Summary: Seto needs help on his homework...or does he? Prideshipping. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know…" Yugi said to his older brother as he looked over the note in his hands. "It seems…weird…" He turned to face his brother who sat next to him on the bed. "I mean…you're a year younger than him and he's asking you to tutor him?"

Yami shrugged. "I am in all advanced classes."

"Yah, but so is he!" Yugi put the note down on the bedside table and shrugged. "I think he's going to try to…do something…or something…"

Yami grinned. "Look who's talking. You're the one who takes advantage of people younger than you, not him."

A wild blush spread across Yugi's face. "Rebecca was one time! Once! And she forced herself on me!" He crossed his arms as the blush continued to spread. "And how do you know he's not trying to seduce you or something? Huh? You don't know!"

Yami stood up and ruffled his brother's hair. "I'll let you know what happens."

Yugi batted his hand away and started trying to fix his hair. "Would you stop doing that? I'm in high school now too! And I don't want any details!" He stuck his tongue out. "That's disgusting! I accept you being gay but I don't need to know about your love life!"

"Do you have to yell so much?" Yami went to the mirror to fix his eyeliner. "And I never said I would give you all the juicy details. I said I would tell you what happens. That means I'll let you know if you're right or not." He turned to his brother and grinned. "Well? How do I look?"

Yugi looked at his brother in his tight tank and black skinny jeans that looked to tight to be comfortable. "You look like a Lambert impersonator…"

Yami stuck his tongue as their mother shouted up the stair. "Yugi! Joey's here!"

"OK, mom! Tell him he can come up!" Yugi shouted out the door before sitting down on the bed again. "So you're really going?" He raised an eyebrow at the older spiky haired teen.

"Hell yah, I'm going." Yami looked at himself in the mirror again. "I've liked this guy sense freshman year." He frowned at his reflection and picked up a tube of black lipstick. "Do you think-"

"No." Yugi said as Joey walked into the room.

"Hey, Yug!" He grinned before looking at Yami. "Are you going to put that lipstick on because I think you look sexy without it."

Yami frowned at him. "You're not who I'm trying to impress. And you're straight. So remind me why I'm listening to your advice?" He put the lipstick down and grabbed his black leather jacket.

Joey shrugged. "Because if you were a girl you would be stripped on the bed right now."

"Joey, that's gross!" Yugi frowned. "Besides aren't you dating that senior girl?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at Joey. "You're dating a senior?" Joey just grinned. "But you're a freshman. Isn't that kind of illegal?"

Joey nodded. "Yah, it is technically, but like we care!" He leaned back on the bed and gazed dreamily at the ceiling. "Mai Valentine…not only does she have the dreamiest personality ever, but her tits are huge!"

Yugi laughed and Yami made a face. "Mai? The difficult one who get suspended once a month?" He shook his head and started down the stairs. "She's perfect for you, kid!"

"Yah, you're just jealous!" He heard behind him before he started out the door.

"Yami, dear, when will you be home?" His mother called behind him.

"Not 'till late." He said as he pulled his boots on. "I'm tutoring someone."

"Alright, have fun!" She called from the kitchen and he heard the sink turn on. She was probably doing the dishes. Yami pulled the door open and stepped out into the brisk autumn air and he immediately shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Damn, it's colder than I thought." He muttered as he walked briskly down the street. He should have left ten minutes ago but he couldn't decide on what to wear and his hair was being retarded and Yugi needed help on his Maths homework so he left late and now he was going to arrive late too. He would run but he was afraid the sweat might screw up his eye makeup. Malik had taught him a new way to do a cat eye look and he really liked it so he had tried it tonight. What he was really hoping for was that tonight he would be able to confess to Seto and then maybe he would break up with that bitch Ishizu. Sure, she was nice to him most of the time and he couldn't really hate her because she was one of his best friend's sister but he didn't like that she was dating his Seto. _His_ Seto? He shook his head. "Yah…in your dreams…" He sighed and walked up the long front drive to Seto's enormous mansion. If he lived there he would probably get lost. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell before shoving his hand back into his pocket.

The door opened and Seto's younger brother stepped out and looked up at him. "Oh, hi! You're late you know!" The elementary kid smiled and held up a finger. "One sec!" He shut the door and Yami could hear him run through the front hallway and it made him smile. He was a cute kid.

He stood there a moment longer and the door soon opened. Seto stood on the other side in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt with a dragon on it. "Sorry about that…" He muttered in his oh-so-charming monotone. "He should have let you in." He stepped aside to let Yami enter.

Yami grinned at him. "Hey, no problem. It's not even that cold out."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Your ears are bright red which means you're either really excited to see me or you're cold as hell. Come on." He started in the house. "And take your boots off."

Yami frowned. "What, no shoes in the mansion?"

"It's my step-dad's rule…hurry up." He walked down the hallway and Yami sighed and sat down on the floor to pull his knee high boots off. If he had known he would have to take them off as soon as he got there he would have worn shorter ones. He stood up and followed Seto down the long hallway and to a massive spiral staircase.

"What does your dad do anyway?" Yami asked, suddenly curious.

"He's in charge of a huge military company that supplies for the government so we're pretty much set for life." Seto sighed as they continued up the stairs in silence. "I fucking hate him…" He muttered as they walked into his room.

"What, your dad?" Yami question while he looked around and took off his jacket, tossing it on the bed. The room was mostly blue and white and had random dragons, magicians, and other fantasy icons everywhere.

"Yah." Seto sprawled out on his bed. "He's an asshole. He thinks the world is his to control. If he had any more power he would turn into Hitler."

"He does kind of look like Hitler, actually…" Yami said as he looked around the room. It was quite interesting, actually. He had no idea Seto was so into fantasy and all that.

Seto laughed lightly and Yami's heart skipped a beat. He had never heard him laugh before. "You're right, he really does." He sat up and looked at Yami, a small smile on his face. "Are you wearing eyeliner?"

Yami felt a small blush creep into his cheeks but he ignored it and shrugged. "Yah, so? You have a problem with it?"

Seto shook his head slower. "It's kind of cute, actually…" He said slowly. "You're really feminine without it but with it…I don't know. It works for you." He grabbed his back pack and unzipped it, pulling out his Maths stuff. Yami was blushing madly at this point and was glad he had left the blonde portion of his hair in his face. It made it less noticeable. "You're going to help me with this, right?"

Yami nodded. "Yah, that's why I'm here."

"Alright, have a seat then." Seto patted the spot next to him on the bed and Yami walked over and sat down next to his long time crush.

"Well what do you need help on?" Yami asked, trying to ignore the frantic beating of his heart.

"This whole 'integration by parts' thing doesn't make much sense to me." He said as he pulled his Maths book onto his lap. "Especially this part." He pointed to a small paragraph on the page and Yami leaned over to look at it.

"Oh? That's not that hard once you get the hang of it." He scooted over more on the bed to get a better look at the page. For the moment he was trying to ignore who he was with and was trying to concentrate more on being a good tutor. "All you have to do is-" He was cut off when his lips suddenly caught in a quick kiss. Yami's eyes shot open but then he closed them and leaned into the kiss. As soon as it was started, however, it was over. "Wh-what was that for?" Yami asked, his heart fluttering madly and his face getting redder by the second.

Seto smirked and licked his lips. "I've wanted to do that for forever." He leaned forward again until his forehead was touching Yami's. "And you're so cute when you're explaining things, I just couldn't resist."

Yami was holding his breath and so he spoke in a whisper. "Why do you keep calling me cute?"

"Because you are." Seto grinned. "And now that Ishizu and I broke up I can finally have you all to myself."

Yami's eyes got wide. "So that is why you invited me over?" He breathed. "Because you…you like me?"

Seto nodded, his forehead rubbing gently against Yami's. "Yah, that's why." He leaned forward more and his hand moved to the back of Yami's head as he captured his lips in another soft kiss. "But don't tell anyone." He whispered with his lips softly brushing against Yami's. "I want you to be my secret…" Yami was at a loss for words. He had dreamed of something like this happening sense he had first seen the boy when Yami was a freshman and Seto was a sophomore. And now here it was. So simple yet so deep that Yami didn't know what to do. He simply nodded slowly he felt Seto grin. "Good." He whispered and kissed Yami more forcefully this time. He couldn't help but moan and his hand started to travel up Seto's chest but Seto caught it with his free hand and removed it. "No…" He broke the kiss to whisper. "Just relax and enjoy. No moving, ok?" Yami simply nodded again. He would do anything to make this continue. He felt Seto's lips crush his again and he was pushed gently against the bed as Seto's tongue started to trace his lips. Yami moaned softly as his breath quickened. This was probably to best kiss he had ever experienced and he felt a rush of blood flow to his cheeks and his groin. Seto's tongue entered his mouth and started to explore every inch of the inside of his mouth. The tight black jeans were painful around Yami's hips now and he wanted to strip down and have Seto take him right there but he didn't want to disobey Seto either. He had told him not to move so he wouldn't move. Seto's mouth left his and his tongue trailed down to his neck where he started to nibble gently. After each bite he would lick the skin gently and Yami moaned almost every time he did this. He was in utter extasy.

"Seto!" A gruff voice came from outside the door and Seto sat up quickly.

"Shit!" He hissed and pulled the book back over his lap to hide his arousal. Yami looked around frantically and finally grabbed his jacket and pulled it over his lap. "What do you want?" Seto called out the door.

Gozaburo Kaiba stormed into the room. "What the hell did you...you have company?"

"Yah. I'm tutoring him in Calculus." Seto said in his regular monotone.

Gozaburo stood in the room awkwardly for a moment before addressing Yami. "I'm sorry, but it's past Seto's curfew so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He simply pointed to the door and Yami grabbed his jacket (making sure to keep it over his groin) and hurried out the door. As he started down the elaborate spiral staircase he could have sword he heard the hard sound of an open palm against flesh but he ignored it, pushing it aside as his imagination. Gozaburo may be a hardened millionaire but Yami wasn't about to put his as abusive. He couldn't be that bad…could he? He shook his head and walked out the front door into the cold night air. His arousal started to die down and he pulled his jacket on as he walked down the street towards his house which was a short two blocks away. He couldn't wait to torture Yugi with every last detail.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yami got home Joey and Yugi where both asleep on the couch with a horror movie playing on the small TV. He grinned and shook his head. Those two could fall asleep through anything. He walked over and flipped the TV off. "Hey, I was watching that." Joey said sleepily from the couch. He sat up and pushed Yugi's head off his shoulder. "How was your date?" He asked, Yugi still sleeping peacefully beside him.

Yami smiled and sat down on the arm of the couch. "It was amazing." He breathed. He could still feel Seto's lips against his own.

Joey rubbed his eye and a curious expression crossed his features. "What happened?"

Yami sighed. "Something…unexpected." He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed."

Joey frowned. "You can't say something like that and then walk away. I want answers!"

"Good night, Joey." Yami laughed and called behind him as he started up the stairs. He heard Joey mumble something behind him and then he probably went back to sleep. Yami sighed again and sprawled out on his bead. His head was still spinning. Out of everything he had expected would happen tonight this was the one thing he was hoping for. His luck was finally turning. He turned on his side so he could look out the open window. The view of the mansion was slightly obscured with trees and smaller houses but he could make out the window to Seto's room. Or…at least he thought that was his room. It was really hard to tell with there being so many rooms and so many windows but he could pretend. His eyes slowly shut and he licked his lips. That moment had felt so perfect…so right. It should have always been like this. Thoughts of Seto ran through he head as he drifted off into peaceful sleep.

"Yami, dear, wake up." Yami slowly opened his eyes to see his mother sitting on the bed next to him. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were filled with worry. "You fell asleep in your cloths. You didn't even take your shoes off. Is everything alright?"

Yami sat up and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, everything's great!" He grinned. "I was just really tired when I got home last night. I just kind of crashed I guess."

His mother smiled at him and nodded. "Alright. I hope you got enough sleep. School starts in one hour." She walked out of the room and Yami let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. She didn't know he was gay. If he had told her she would still accept him. He knew that. But he didn't want to tell her. He felt that if he did everything would change somehow and he liked things the way they were. He stood up and walked over to the mirror. His makeup was smeared from having slept in it, his hair looked awful and his shirt was wrinkled.

"I need a shower…" He pulled off his cloths and boots and stepped under the cold water. He decided a long time ago not to take warm or hot showers. They always made him feel sleepy so now he only took showers with the coldest water possible. Yugi thought he was crazy but his mom said that was really good for your hair so he didn't care what Yugi said. He only stayed in the shower for about five minutes before stepping out to blow dry and style his hair. He put on his school uniform and then put his eyeliner on. He didn't go a day without makeup. It was part of his lifestyle now. He grinned at his reflection and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Yugi and Joey were already at the table eating. "Joey, you spent the night?"

"Yup. I didn't feel like going home. It's not like I lost any sleep." He said through a mouthful of captain crunch. "Besides, your couch is more comfortable than mine."

Yami gave him a questioning look. "You sleep on the couch?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, my dad says a mattress is too expensive." He shrugged and continued eating.

Yugi grinned at Yami. "What happened last night? Did your dreams come true?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'll tell you in the car." He said as he poured himself a mug of coffee. He grabbed a banana and walked into the living room where his mom was seated on the couch watching the news. "Hey, mom." Yami sat down next to her. "What's the weather like today?"

"You'd better call your friend Tea and tell her to wear her long skirt today." She told him. "It's supposed to get really cold and the weather man said it might snow."

"No one really believes Mako Tsunami's weather reports anyway." His mother gave him a look. "Ok, ok! I'll give her a call." He chuckled and walked back to the kitchen while he pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, Tea…yeah, mom was watching the weather…oh, yeah? How's that going…no way, really?...That is so cool!...Oh, yeah, no mom was watching the weather and it's going to be cold so…No she said to call you to say you should wear a long skirt…That's what I said!"

"It's time to go, Yami!" Yugi complained. "Get off the phone and hurry up!"

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, Tea? I gotta go. See you at school!" He closed his flip phone and grabbed his keys and backpack. "Bye mom! See you later!"

"Have fun at school boys!" She called from the living room. "And don't expect me home until late. I have a late shift tonight."

"Alright, mom!" Yugi called as he pulled on his school shoes. "Bye!" The group walked out the door and jumped into Yami's old truck.

"You two do know it's illegal for me to drive both of you, right?" Yami asked as he turned on the engine.

"Oh, come on, Yami!" Joey complained. "You drive me all the time!"

Yami laughed. "Yeah, I'll let it slide this time."

"You always say that." Yugi said, rolling his eyes.

Joey switched the radio on to a heavy metal station and turned the music up loud. Yami didn't mind the music so much. It wasn't his favorite, though. He was more of a Lady GaGa/Adam Lambert person but his brother and all of his brother's friends were into metal so whatever they liked he wasn't opposed to. His little brother was, after all, one of his best friends. He was the first person to accept him when he came out so he would always accept whatever his brother wanted to do. Unless it was drugs. Then he would get him some help. "Hey, Joey, it's your girlfriend." Yami grinned as they pulled up to the school. Mai was sitting on a bench with a cigarette dangling from her lips. She had on a pair of shades and was wearing the boys uniform.

"Yeah, isn't she great?" Joey smiled. "Although I do like it better when she wears short skirts…" He hopped out of the truck and walked over to her. She grinned at him and stood up, dropping the cigarette and stepping on it before giving the boy a hug. They were about the same height and Yami had to admit they did make a pretty cute couple. "He, Yug, I'll see you later, alright?" Joey called as the other two stepped out of the truck.

"Are they going behind the school to make out?" Yami asked as he watched his brother's best friend walk away with the scariest person he had ever met.

"Most likely. I swear they're insuperable." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Yugi!" Tristan walked up to them with Duke. "How's it going?"

"Good." Yugi grinned. "You?"

"Pretty good." Tristan grinned. Yami was the only one who knew about the relationship between Duke and Tristan. He had walked in on them when they were making out in the bathroom. They hadn't locked the stall for one thing and they were being really loud for another so he had to investigate. The pair made him swear he would never tell anyone so he hadn't. They wouldn't even let him tell Yugi which he felt bad about. Normally the two brothers shared everything. Speaking of which he had never told his little brother what had happened with Seto but he would tell him later.

"Yami!" He turned around and grinned when he saw Malik walking towards him. "Hey, what's up!"

"The sky." Yami replied with a shrug.

"Stop saying that!" Malik laughed and punched his arm playfully. "Hey, you're using the eyeliner technique I taught you!"

"Yeah, I really like it." Yami blinked a few times. "It really looks good on me. Don't you think?"

He heard melodic laughter behind him and turned around to see Ishizu. "Sure, love, sure." She giggled and shook her head, her new pink and black yarn hair falls shaking around her face. "So, do you like? I made them last night."

Yami nodded. "Nice. Are they for that new pink and black skirt and leg warmers Tea made for you?"

"Of course!" Tea grinned behind her best friend. "And tomorrow night we're going raving. Wanna come?"

Malik jumped up and down, grinning. "Which one? I want to go if it's the one with the cute bartender!"

Ishizu laughed. "We're going to a new one but I'm sure you'll like it. Gay guys galore!"

"Oh, yay!" Malik put his hands on Yami's shoulders and spun him around. "You have to come, dude! You really need to get laid! You're acting like you have a stick up your ass."

"Shut up!" Yami pushed Malik's hands away. "Sure, alright, I'll go." He stuck his tounge out at Malik. "You talked me into it."

Malik jumped up and down, clapping his hands, and Tea grinned and slung an arm around Yami's shoulders. "You know, you seem slightly happy today. It's new. What happened, hm?"

Yami grinned at her. "Nothing much, really."

"Oh, come on! It must have been something good." Tea nudged her. "I mean, really. I haven't seen you this happy sense-"

Yami frowned. "Don't bring it up, ok?"

Tea put her hands up. "Sorry sorry! I forgot how sensitive you were about it. Forgive and forget?"

"Yeah, ok." The bell rang and Yami sighed. "Time to get to class."

"We can be late, child." Ishizu grinned. "Besides, look who's walking by."

Yami looked up to see Seto walking up the stairs towards the school. He glanced at Yami and he felt his heart skip a beat. Seto smirked and turned away, continuing up the stairs. "What was that about?" Malik raised an eyebrow at Yami.

"What was what about?" Yami gave him a look. He knew full well what he was talking about but for now he was a secret, right?

Malik shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just go to class." He winked. "If you do hook up with the rich boy I get details." He teased and Yami chased him up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Malik and Yami took their regular seats at the back of the class. Yami didn't really need to pay attention that much because he picked up on things really fast and Malik could care less. He was at school for the kicks. "Attention, class!" Mr. Pegasus stepped into the classroom, his creepy pedophile grin always present on his face. "As you know, your papers are due on Friday. I hope you've all been working very hard on them." He put emphasis on the word 'Hard' and Malik stifled a giggle. "And now I'd like to announce that there is a foreign exchange student here from London, England. His name is Ryu Bakura and I want all of you to ignore the fact that there is a new student and work hard in class, ok?" Once again, he emphasized 'Hard' and Malik laughed out loud. "Malik, enjoying yourself?" Mr. Pegasus grinned creepily at him. "Well, alright. Ryu, you'll sit next to Malik, alright?"

An Albino kid walked into the room shyly and walked quickly to the back to sit where he was told. Malik grinned when he saw the kid and when he sat down he leaned towards him. "Hey, Ryu, right?" He grinned and stuck out a hand. "I'm Malik and this here's my best bud, Yami. Welcome to hell." Ryu laughed nervously and pushed his hair behind his ear revealing a piercing on his right ear. Malik's grin widened. "Your right ear is pierced. Are you gay or did you not know the rules?"

Ryu blushed and nodded. "Yah…yah I'm…gay…" He took his hand back and put it nervously in his lap, staring down at them.

Malik played with a piece of Ryu's long silver hair. "Don't be embarrassed about it." He said softly. "I'm gay too." He added to make a point and Ryu's face got redder.

"Malik, perhaps you'd like to answer the question?" Mr. Pegasus said from the front of the room. "Or are you too busy flirting back there to pay attention?"

"You caught me, teach." Malik smiled defiantly at his teacher. "I'm too busy to even care about your class." He shrugged. "But if you repeated the question I would be glad to answer it for you."

Mr. Pegasus frowned. "Alright, here's the question. "What does the Pig's Head in Lord of the Flies represent?"

"God." Malik said simply. "Any more questions?"

"Who dies at the end of chapter nine?"

"Simon."

"What do Piggy's glasses most likely represent?"

"The power of rational thinking and science."

"Have you even read the book?"

"No, I just skimmed through it." Malik stuck his tongue at his flustered teacher. "But I don't need to read it to know every tiny detail about it."

Mr. Pegasus sighed. "You have got to be the worst student ever…"

"Thank you for the compliment, sir." He turned back to Ryu. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, still playing with his hair. Ryu shook his head, his face still getting redder. "Are you interested in dating?" Ryu nodded slowly, still looking at his hands. Malik grabbed Ryu's chin with his free hand and pulled his face up so their eyes met. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Ryu took a moment to find his voice. "No-nothing…Wh-why?"

"Would you like to go to a little party with me?" Malik asked with a grin on his face and Ryu's eyes got wider.

"Like…like a…a date?" He asked slowly.

"Yah, a date. What do you say?" Ryu nodded and Malik gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Do you have a cell phone?" Ryu nodded and pulled it out of his front pocket. Malik took it and put his number in the contacts. "Call me." He winked as the bell rang and he stood up to leave. "What class do you have next?"

"Chemistry." Ryu replied, still shy and blushing.

"I'll walk you to your classroom." Malik took Ryu's hand and walked out the door. "See you later, Yami!" He called over his shoulder as the two left.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't flirting be that easy for him? He picked up his bag and left the classroom. "Yami," Mr. Pegasus called from behind him and he turned around. "You already e-mailed me your paper. Is this your final copy?"

Yami shook his head. "I was hoping you could look it over and let me know what I needed to fix."

Mr. Pegasus smiled. "Responsible as always. I'll e-mail you an edited version." With that he walked back into his classroom.

Yami sighed. "Yeah…mister responsibility…" He muttered to himself as he continued down the hallway. He was looking at his feet as he walked, not really paying attention to his surroundings, when someone bumped into him. He looked up to apologize when he saw Seto glaring at him. His heart jumped.

"Watch where you're going." He growled before leaning a bit closer. "Behind the school in five." He whispered before leaving Yami to his thoughts. His heart started pounding. Seto wanted to do something now? Behind the school? What was it? Did he want to talk or was it something else? His mind was racing as he walked into the closest bathroom and looked in the mirror. He would splash water on his face but he didn't want to screw up his eyeliner. He didn't own any waterproof makeup but he was considering getting some right about now…He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to calm down. He didn't want to seem desperate. He wanted to look cool and collected. He glared at his reflection and felt his heartbeat return to normal. "Don't make a fool of yourself, Yami." He whispered to his reflection. "Stop acting like a star struck school girl." He stood up straight and unzipped his uniform jacket revealing the black tank and collar underneath. "Looking good." He grinned and walked out of the bathroom heading for the back of the school.

"You're late." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry." Yami said with a nervous grin. "I was-"

He was cut off with a soft kiss from Seto. "I don't need to know why. Have you ever ditched a class before?"

"No…" Yami felt himself blushing and felt like and idiot. Everyone had ditched before but he was too concerned with his grades to even consider it.

"Well then, this will be a first." Seto grinned and captured his mouth in another kiss. His tongue gently traced Yami's lips and Yami held his breath. Maybe ditching wasn't a bad thing. His lips parted and Seto's tongue started to explore his mouth. Yami felt Seto's hands wrap around his wrists and he brought his arms over his head and pinned him to the rough brick wall of the school. Yami's heart beat sped up and his cheeks got hotter. He hoped that they wouldn't be interrupted this time. He heard Seto moan and felt the vibrations in his mouth which caused him to moan as well and he started to get hard. Seto pulled back and smirked. "You get hard really easily, don't you?" He asked, keeping Yami pinned to the wall with one hand as his free hand went to tease his erection through the fabric of his jeans. Yami took in a surprised breath before letting out a soft moan.

"Seto…" He breathed and a moment later Seto released him. Yami let his hands fall weakly to his sides and gave Seto a slightly hurt look though lust still lingered in his eyes. "Why'd you stop?" He asked breathlessly.

"Do you really think school is the most appropriate place for this?" He sat down with his back against the wall and gave a gesture for Yami to sit down next to him. Yami did so and Seto slung an arm over his shoulder. "Gozaburo will be out of town this weekend and I'll find a way to get Mokuba out of the house." He said simply. "But for now I want you to tell me about yourself."

Yami sighed. "What do you want to know?" He asked shakily, still aware that he had a hard on. He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked up at Seto.

"Tell me about your family, I guess." He looked at Yami, a hint of curiosity touched his features.

"Well…My little brother, Yugi, and I are pretty much best friends. We tell each other everything."

"Have you told him about us?" Seto questioned.

Yami shook his head. "Not yet. I was planning on it, though. Do you want me to not tell him?"

"If you're sure he won't tell anyone else it's fine." Seto shrugged. "But he's the only one you can tell, got it?"

Yami nodded slowly. "Yah, sure. My mom pretty much takes care of us by herself." He continued. "I haven't told her that I'm gay but I will eventually. That's about it though…"

"What does your mom do for a living?"

"She works as one of the head chefs at a French restaurant called 'L'Escargot Bleu'." Yami smiled. "She's really good at cooking."

"Well if she's a head chef there she must be." Seto nodded. "I eat there often. It's really good." He raised an eyebrow. "And what about your dad?"

Yami looked down. "I'd rather not talk about him…" He said quietly and started to play with a loose string on the hem of his pants.

Seto nodded. "Alright." They sat there silently for a moment. "The bell is going to ring soon." Seto noted. "We should probably get going." Yami nodded. He had just missed math but that's ok. He didn't understand the way Mr. Kimo explained anything anyway. He stood up and zipped up his jacket. Seto grinned. "I like it better unzipped." He walked towards the back entrance and walked back into the school. Yami blushed slightly and played with his zipper until he heard the bell ring and ran into the building and towards his chemistry class.


	4. This is not a chapterPlease read

Sorry but this is not a new chapter. I will delete this once I get new ideas flowing but right now what with the start of school and all I find it hard to concentrate on more than one story at a time. I apologize but don't expect a new chapter of this story for another two weeks at least. If you have any ideas that would really help as well and might help me to get a new chapter out sooner. Again, I apologize. I really want to write more because writing entertains but…as things are…again, two weeks at least. Please don't hate me. And don't write my name in a DeathNote either because that won't help you get the next chapter at all…thank you for your time and again, my deepest condolences.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it isn't all that good. And it's not that long either but I wanted to post something for you guys sense it's been so long sense I updated this story! SORRY!**

"What took you?" Malik as Yami made his way to his seat in the back. "You're never late…" He raised an eyebrow at his friend as he sat down in a daze. "Did you go screw a freshman in the locker room or something?"

Yami looked at his friend and shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell?"

Malik shrugged and slung his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "It's possible…why else would you have your jacket unzipped?" He gave Yami a sideways glance and saw the other boy blushing so, grinning, he continued. "You either just put it back on and it slipped your mind to zip it, or you are trying to look sexy. It does look pretty sexy unzipped like that but I'm guessing you just got some action."

Yami rolled his eyes and put his head on his desk. "You always do that…"

"Do what?" Malik's voice was innocent enough but, if Yami knew his friend as well as he thought he did, he knew there was a smirk pasted to his face.

"Psychoanalyze me…" Yami lifted his head slightly to glare at Malik who, sure enough, was smirking.

"That word is too arduous for my miniscule mind to comprehend. I'm afraid you'll have to dumb down your vernacular for me." Malik leaned forward until his face was inches from Yami's. "Or you could spell it out for me so I can look it up in my Dick...tionary."

Yami rolled his eyes again. "Alright, tell your dick-tionary to look up this: A-S-S-H-O-L-E."

"I think it will, depending on whose it is." Malik licked Yami's cheek and sat back in his chair again while Yami sat straight up and whipped his cheek furiously with his sleeve.

"You guys do realize that little conversation didn't make any sense, right?" Tea asked from the seat in front of Yami.

"It would have made sense to you if you were a dick instead of a bitch." Malik stuck his tongue out at her.

Tea laughed lightly. "Oh, trust me, I'm more of a dick than you'll ever be. And I'm a bigger man than you too."

"Oh, shut up whore."

"You'll have to pay me." She winked at him.

"-and I'll let you choose your groups so be ready to present at the beginning of class next Friday. I'll give you today to get started on your assignments but you'll have to do the rest on your own time. Be sure you pick people you can get together with easily, alright?" Mr. Hawkins looked at the class and nodded. "Good. Begin."

Yami tapped Tea's shoulder. "What are we doing?"

Tea turned her chair around so she was facing Yami and Malik. "Groups of three. We have to pick a piece of art from the renaissance, analyze it, pick a piece of modern art, analyze it, compare and contrast the two of them and then create a piece that combines the two. That piece can be a song, picture, or any other form of art."

"So what your saying is we pick a nude from forever ago and compare it to porn today and then take a naked picture of me in the pose of the ancient nude?" Malik shrugged. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"If you had been paying attention you would know that porn is not allowed." The edges of Tea's lips curled up into a small smile.

"He did not say that!" Malik said defensively.

"No, but I don't want to get suspended again because you decide to do something stupid." Tea turned her attention to Yami. "So I figure we'll do the whole thing. I'll pick the two pieces and analyze them and then you can do the drawing of the two combined."

"So we're honestly giving Malik an A he doesn't deserve?" Yami gave her a 'what the hell' face.

Tea shook her head and laughed. "No, we're giving all of the compare and contrast stuff to Malik sense that's all he's good at."

"I'm right here you know!" Malik crossed his arms. "And that's not all I'm good at. I'm good at lots of things."

"Yeah, like looking like an idiot and making sure everyone knows your gay?" Malik scowled and Tea laughed. "Well if that's what you meant then you are good at a lot of things. I should have given you more credit."

"What pieces of art did you have in mind?" Yami asked before Malik and Tea could get into another argument.

"I was thinking something by either Leonardo or Rafael and then a Picasso."

Malik frowned. "Why did you just list off two of the Turtles?"

"Wha-No! The artists you idiot!" Yami sighed and shook his head as Malik and Tea got into another argument. They probably fought more out of fun than anything else. As he watched the two yell at each other he though back to what had happened behind the school. The way he had felt when Seto's lips met his own. The feeling of his- "Earth to Yami." Tea's voice interrupted his thoughts. "The bell rang." She had a concerned look on her face. "Are you feeling ok? You've been really out of it today."

Yami's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, I'm fine really. Just a…a little headache but it's nothing." He made up the lie quickly as he stood up and picked up his bag. Despite his bad acting skills he knew the gullible girl would believe him. "Where did Malik go so quickly?"

"He went to go molest the new kid. What else?" She shrugged and put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Ditch your last class and I'll tell Mr. Croquette you went to the nurse, ok?"

Yami nodded. "Thanks, Tea. I owe you one."

Tea nodded and headed out of the class and towards her next class as Yami walked towards the side doors. No one in that class would care if he were gone. He started walking down the grassy hill on the side of the school when he heard someone behind him. "Walk with me." He turned around to see Seto standing a few feet away on the sidewalk.


End file.
